Inhuman Beings
by Tari Sirfalas
Summary: One evening as England relaxes on Japan's porch, a mysterious young man comes by requesting an audience with "Mr. Kiku." Soon however, he and England are talking over a bottle of sake. They talk about mythical beings, about humanoid countries, and about the future of both.


**All characters are owned by their respective creators, who are not me. Enjoy the story!**

Inhuman Beings

* * *

England closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. The sweet smell of cherry blossoms was strong in the air around the wooden porch he sat upon. It was always so peaceful at Japan's house. It was a small wonder how the noise of the modern world was shut out from the property. It was only a short walk down a forest path to the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. England looked up at the moon, a bright circle that night. Its light illuminated the cherry blossoms that swayed in the warm breeze, giving the tree in the yard a hazy, almost supernatural look. Peaceful. He ought to visit Japan more often.

Suddenly, England felt a cold chill on the back of his neck. Snapping his head away from the moon, he scanned the darkness of the forest. The air around the yard seemed to become heavy and slow. He didn't see anything, however, and this gave him a twang of fear. He knew that something was walking towards the house; he could hear the faint sound of cloth flapping in the breeze. But he couldn't see it. He scrambled to his feet and put his fists up in the air, ready to defend himself against this invisible intruder.

"Oy," he called. "Whoever you are, either show yourself or get the hell out of here! This is a private house, you hear me, and you're intruding!" Having opened his scenes to their fullest, he could now feel that the invisible being had stopped. The heavy air seemed to gravitate towards one man-shaped space on the grass near the blooming tree. It seemed to warp the things behind it, as if he were looking through water.

Suddenly, a strong, male voice spoke from the yard, its English affected by a heavy Japanese accent. "Foreigner," it said. "You can see me?"

"No," England snapped a little grudgingly. "But I can tell where you are. Take off whatever invisible cloak or spell you've got on yourself and face me like a man."

The intruder was silent for a moment. Then, a figure slowly came into view as the heavy air was lifted away. It was a young man dressed in traditional Japanese robes, the color of midnight blue. His hair, which extended straight out from the back of his head, was of the purest white on the top, and the deepest black on the bottom. He looked at England with great interest, staring with glowing red eyes.

A smirk on his youthful face, the man said, "Interesting. Not many humans have that ability."

England released his fists. This must be one of Japan's mythical creatures. A powerful one too, by the look of him.

"Well," he replied, puffing out his chest a bit. "I'm not exactly human, am I?"

"Oh?" the young man smiled. "Are you the same as the man who lives here?"

"Do you know him?"

"Not personally, but I was told who…and what, he is. In public, he is known simply as Honda Kiku, but to the prime minister and to his peers, he is the humanoid representation of the nation of Japan. I also know that in the past few decades, he and the rest of the people have been unable to see those of us who live in the dark. Our kind has become weak in this modern era."

"I've noticed that," England commented. "Almost none of you lot come around here anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that some people have not lost touch with us," the man said, taking a few steps towards the porch. "But is 'Mr. Kiku' here?"

"He's sleeping, I'm afraid. Best not to wake him." England folded his arms and planted his feet. "And who are you, anyway, asking to talk to people in the middle of the night?"

The mythical young man narrowed his eyes, but continued to smirk. "My name is Rikuo Nura. I am the young lord of the Nura Clan, a powerful syndicate in the Kanto region. I'd like to have a chance to chat with you, foreigner, since it seems I will not gain an audience with 'Mr. Kiku' tonight." He reached into his robe and pulled out a large bottle of sake.

England didn't much care for the alcohol from Japan, but for some reason he felt like getting to know this Rikuo guy. Something about him seemed so likeable. "I think I'll take you up on that offer," he agreed, smiling.

As they settled down across from each other on the porch, Rikuo set down the bottle between them along with two red saucer-like cups. Taking the top off the bottle, he poured sake into one of the cups and offered it to England.

"You didn't answer my question," Rikuo said after England had accepted the cup.

"Hm? Which one was that?" he asked. Rikuo didn't answer, but held up his empty cup and smirked. England scowled as he picked up the bottle and poured sake into the young man's cup. What a silly etiquette rule, needing other people to pour your sake…

Rikuo took a sip from his cup. "I asked you if you were the same as the man who lives here. Are you?"

"In a matter of speaking, I suppose I am," England answered. "My name is Arthur Kirkland but I'm also the nation of the United Kingdom.

"Interesting…I have heard of your island nation, Mr. Kirkland. It is very similar to Japan in this respect, but few others it seems." Rikuo continued to analyze England through his glowing red eyes. "I take it that like yourself, the humans of your country can see those of us who were created from tales?"

"Not all of them but some, I suppose," England replied after taking a sip of sake. "Mind you, 'some' is a fair amount of people."

"And what would happen if some day your British people stopped seeing your fairies? Would you lose sight of them as well?"

"I...I guess I would." England looked down at the wooden floor and furrowed his brow from the serious thought. "That's kind of how those things works, really. I'm a reflection of my people." He looked back up at Rikuo. "I can only hope that I don't lose that sight just like Japan."

"Ah, is that so?" Rikuo leaned forward slightly, his expression more serious. "Perhaps my plan will not work then."

"What was your plan, anyway? You never did tell me why you're here."

"My grandfather told me of the man who lives here and what he is. I came to see if it his tale was true. I hoped that if I could convince Mr. Kiku of our existence once more, the Japanese people would in turn believe again. However, from what you have just told me, it seems that the opposite is true."

"I'm sorry to have spoiled your grand plan." England smirked as he took another sip of sake. "It would have been amusing to see you jump up and down on his bed to try to wake him up."

"Thank you for saving me from such a meaningless effort," Rikuo laughed. He took a long sip. "I think I will try a different approach now."

"What, are you gonna jump and down in people's faces in the street?" England drained his cup. This stuff wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Nothing quite that ridiculous, no," Rikuo answered. His eyes sparkled, as if he were already planning something in his mind. "Something much more…eloquent, I think."

Rikuo finished his cup of sake and replaced both and the bottle inside his robe. He stood up and bowed his head to the other inhuman man. "Thank you for a very pleasant conversation, Mr. Kirkland. I hope we meet again someday. Perhaps one day we could be allies."

"I don't see any reason for me to bother in the affairs of Japanese mythical affairs, but another visit would be nice. At a more reasonable hour next time, eh?"

Rikuo smirked and walked off the porch. England watched him glide mysteriously back into the darkness of the forest. He blinked, and the strange young man was gone. England sighed and looked back up at the moon. An interesting character, that was. It was a wonder how the boy was able to defuse his threats and somehow manage to become well acquainted with each other. He's got the give of charm, that one.

Suddenly, England heard the sound of a sliding paper door being opened. He turned his head around to see Japan in the doorway.

"England? I heard you talking to yourself. Are you alright?"

"Oh? Yeah, I'm fine. A bloke in a robe came by and we had a little chat. Nice guy, really. You should meet him one day."

"Right…" Japan scanned the area around the porch. "Let's go to sleep. I think you need it."

"I am a bit tired," England said, stretching as he got to his feet. "How much alcohol is in sake, by the way?"

"Sake?" Japan repeated questioningly as the two humanoid nations walked into the house.

Outside, Rikuo watched from the shadows of the trees. He smirked as he turned away from the house. "Fascinating…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this crossover of the worlds of Hetalia and Nurarihyon no Mago. If you did, a favorite and/or review is always appreciated! See ya next time!**


End file.
